1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices which simulate the operation of one or more dice being rolled for use in games of chance. More particularly, the invention relates to self-contained dice simulating electronic devices incorporating in a single unit number generating and display functions.
2. Description of Background Art
The concept of electronically simulating the rolling of one or more dice for producing numbers upon which games of chance may be based is not new. For example, Wiencek, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,189, issued Feb. 14, 1984, discloses an electronic random die having a selectable number of sides. The die roll is accomplished by counting through the dice progression at a high speed. When the counting is stopped, the last die progression is exhibited. The length of the counting time, and therefore the randomness, is determined by the operator and the high speed clock.
Murry, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,890, issued Mar. 26, 1985, discloses an electronic dice game employing a random number generator 150, which is a 555 integrated circuit timer chip configured as an astable multivibrator. Timer chip 150 produces a series of pulses 151 as long as the roll switch 31 supplies Vcc voltage to the 555 timers that are used. The frequency of pulse train 151 is selected to provide a realistic appearance or rolling dice on the seven LEDS used to represent the PIPS of each die.
Frechou, in French Pat. No. 2,425,681, issued Dec. 7, 1979 discloses an electronic random number generator for games of chance. The number generator uses a high frequency oscillator (1) whose output signal is coupled via push button switch (8) to two binary counters (2). The counter outputs are decoded by decoders (3) for display on indicators (4). The counters are switchable by switch (5) to provide two single digit dice or a single die with up to one hundred numbers.
The instruction manual for an electronic digital dice kit marketed by Radio Shack, Catalog #277.131 discloses an electronic digital dice game employing an oscillator which drives a counter and begins running when the Roll switch is pressed. When the oscillator is stopped, a random count is contained within the counter and displayed via LEDs representing the spots on a die.
All of the prior art references cited above utilize a "random" number generator which drives a visual display representing the number on the upper face of an imaginary die that has been "rolled" by operation of the device containing the random number generator. Typically, the random number generator outputs a sequence of numbers to the display device as long as an operate or "roll" switch is activated. When the game participant ceases activating the roll switch, an unpredictable or "random" number appears on the display.
Most of the "random" number generators disclosed in the prior art employ a counter which produces a cyclically repetitive sequence of numbers to be displayed on the game display device. Thus, the sequence of numbers is not truly random. However, the counter operates at such a high frequency that an operator could not feasibly stop the counter at a precise count. Thus, the operator can control the approximate duration of operation of the counter, i.e., the operating time of the "roll", but not the number ultimately displayed.
The present invention employs a pseudo-random number generator of the type described above. However, the electronic dice game according to the present invention utilizes novel means for randomly producing dice numbers which provides greater realism and player interest.